Descontrol
by Ana McCartney Baskerville
Summary: —Su olor se esparce apestando toda la ciudad, y la cabeza me da vueltas como hubiera bebido alcohol… lo detesto… y sólo necesita poner un pie tras la línea que separa con Shinluuku para que apeste por todos lados y me saque de quicio... es que no puedo olvidar el sabor de sus boca… —Celty se crispó… ¿Qué acababa de decir? Si tuviera ojos, se habrían abierto con inmensidad.—Shizaya


—Celty, ¿Podemos hablar? — al principio esta pregunta no le sonó nada fuera de lo común. Shizuo solía acercarse a ella, en la noche, y se iban juntos por ahí, a la orilla de alguna avenida; entonces el rubio comenzaba, mientras un cigarrillo yacía entre sus labios, consumiéndose con lentitud, a relatarle todo lo que agobiaba su cabeza en esos momentos; sus preocupaciones, aquello que le molestaba; sin necesitar las explicaciones largas. Shizuo Heiwajima no era un hombre que necesitara muchas palabras para expresarse. Su rostro era bastante comunicativo, sus cortas frases significaban bastante, y la dullahan, lo conocía bien como para interpretarlas. Ella escuchaba paciente, con interés, incluso si no decía nada, sabía que para el joven vestido de bartender, con estar ahí para él era suficiente. No deseaba consuelo, era tan sólo que después de hablar con ella, encontraba tranquilidad, y la tensión acumulada en sus hombros desaparecida, porque sabía que la motociclista lo entendía a la perfección. Era importante, el simple hecho de ser escuchado. Así eran ellos, muy cercanos el uno al otro; no obstante, a Shinra no le molestaba, estaba consciente de que se trataba de pura y verdadera amistad.

Sin embargo, esta vez, Celty había percibido que algo era diferente, se notaba en el apagado rostro del más alto. No podía ver su mirada, oculta tras las gafas oscuras, pero seguramente, estaría débil, lejana. Entonces, la mujer de negro, acorde a su inhumana naturaleza de pureza inmaculada, realmente se preocupó. Al sacar el celular táctil del bolsillo de su traje de cuero negro, la motociclista sin cabeza —porque claro, como no tiene cabeza, Celty no puede hablar —abrió la aplicación de notas y escribió:

[ ¿Qué sucede?, ¿de qué quieres hablar…? D:].

—Del bastardo de Izaya…— murmuró, mientras la ira se le escapaba de entre los dientes apretados con tanta fuerza que parecería se iban a romper, como fuego luchando por escapar de las fauces de un dragón. Ahora sí estaba realmente alarmada… ¡¿De ese _Izaya_?!, ¿Acaso había otro Izaya? No, no había otro Izaya más que el mismísimo Orihara Izaya, aquél escalofriante hombre que manejaba el mundo entero a su antojo nada más para matar el tiempo, el chico malo, egocéntrico a más no poder, el informante involucrado con la Yakuza, el responsable tras los suicidios en masa, el que mira con vinculares a los demás desde un punto alto como si fuera alguna clase de Dios, divirtiéndose al ver el sufrimiento de su creación, sin mover un solo dedo para evitarlo. El que gritaba "¡Amo a los humanos! ¡Amo a los humanos! ¡Estoy enamorado de los humanos!", y lo demostraba de la retorcida forma que es hacerlos desesperar; aquél muchacho cuyas palabras revelaban lo más profundo de tu mente para tener el placer de verte destruido, el que jugaba con navajas y fuego como si nunca se fuera a quemar o cortar; ese que se reía como desquiciado, psicótico salido del manicomio y se burlaba de todos con sus actitudes infantiles, absurdas y carentes de vergüenza o sentido común, el que caminaba por el mundo con una sonrisa cínica e hipócrita tatuada en la boca. Sí, el mismísimo Izaya Orihara que Shizuo Heiwajima odiaba contodas sus fuerzas —que eran muchas —; aquella pulga repulsiva que se la pasaba jodiendo su existencia con sus tonterías, su enemigo eterno, el que le dejaba la garganta irritada tras cada "IIIIIII-ZAAAAAA-YAAA-KUUUN~" que resonaba con voz gutural provocada por el estallido de rabia, haciendo que Heiwajima Shizuo, el hombre más fuerte de Ikebukuro, irradiara intenciones asesinas. Y en esas ocasiones, el informante de Shinjuuku sólo reía, con esa voz ¡Esa voz suya…! que tenía el descaro de parecer provenir, suave y aterciopelada, desde el mismísimo cielo, como si se tratase de alguna clase de ser superior. Lanzaba un cuchillo, inclinaba la cabeza hacia un lado, luciendo encantador, sin preocuparse por la verborrea de amenazas; después de todo, llevaba ocho años declarando que lo mataría y eso aún no sucedía. Y entonces objetos pesados salían disparados. . Y volaban las máquinas de bebidas y las señales de tránsito, los gritos enfurecidos resonaban, y a su paso, la ciudad entera parecía romperse. Es por eso que la mención de ese nombre en labios del rubio auguraba malas noticias, porque él era el único que con su simple existencia podía ocasionar todos esos sentimientos negativos en el otro, porque él era la sombra que oscurecía el corazón del cobrador de deudas y no le permitía superarse.

—Estoy harto…— comentó —estoy harto de ser sólo otra pieza de su puto tablero de ajedrez… y tiene el descaro de sonreír de esa forma el muy hijo de… —La ira contorsionó su rostro y ya no fue capaz de hablar, se mordió el labio inferior hasta sangrar, y dando una profunda jalada al cigarrillo, retomó la calma. Celty era una de las personas que no quería que lo vieran en ese estado… un suspiro se escapó de sus labios.

—Celty…. ¿Sabes tú por qué no dejo de pensar en él todo el tiempo? —Era la cosa más frustrante que pudiera existir en el universo conocido y desconocido. En estos momentos, lo único que le cruzaba a Shizuo por la cabeza era: "¡¿Por qué mierda el 90 % de mis pensamientos giran en torno a él?!". Muchas veces, podía tan sólo olvidarse de su existencia y seguir viviendo el día a día en paz —relativa —, pero justo ahora, simplemente era todo lo que parecía importar

—Su olor se esparce apestando toda la ciudad, y la cabeza me da vueltas como hibiera bebido alcohol… lo detesto… y sólo necesita poner un pie tras la línea que separa con Shinluuku para que apeste por todos lados y me saque de quicio, no lo soporto, quiero destrozarlo y no loe encuentro por ningún lado, ¡porque huele por todos! y… —no pudo continuar porque la inminente ira se apoderaba de nuevo de él, acelerando su respiración y provocando un nudo en su garganta que no dejaba salir las palabras. Para recuperar la compostura, dio una jalada más y llenó sus pulmones de humo, que luego liberó y observó disiparse poco a poco en el aire, mientras maldecía una vez más a la cruz de su existencia, recordando que era culpa del pelinegro el que hubiera empezado a fumar.

[Dime que ha sucedido entre ustedes esta vez, Shizuo…].

Teclearon con velocidad los dedos finos cubiertos por los guantes para motocicleta de la mujer que le hacía compañía en ese momento. Shizuo guardó silencio, perdido en el eco de su propio pensamiento.

—Es que no puedo olvidar el sabor de sus boca… —Celty se crispó… ¡oh cielos! ¿Qué acababa de decir? Si tuviera ojos, se habrían abierto con inmensidad, pero el casco permaneció frío y liso, sin expresión. Celty recordó aquella vez que Erika Karisawa había insinuado una relación romántica entre estas dos peligrosas personas. En aquél momento imaginárselos tomados de la mano caminando por el parque y besándose se le había hecho tan asqueroso e imposible, que le dieron ganas de vomitar —bueno, Izaya siempre daba ganas de vomitar —. No porque fueran ambos del mismo sexo, sino porque… ¡Eran ellos! Una relación así sería más catastrófica, retorcida y destructiva que la suya propia con Shinra. Nunca dejaría que algo así sucediera, un ser cruel y sin escrúpulos como Izaya le haría mucho daño a Shizuo, y no quería eso por nada del mundo. Incluso se regañó a sí misma por considerar la alternativa de un posible romance, porque, ¡vamos! Era tonto pensarlo, pero aquella expresión, tenía algo diferente. El odio y la rabia no eran lo único reflejado en el hombre a su lado. ¿Melancolía? Quizá…

[¡¿Q-qu-qué es… QUÉ ES LO QUE ACABAS DE DECIR?! D: ].

—¡Oh, perdona! Realmente no quiero causarte inconvenientes a ti… pero… sé que suena repulsivo, ¡rayos! Me pregunto por qué carajo no estoy vomitando… la verdad ni siquiera sé cómo rayos terminé besando a la pulga… sólo pasó, ¿sabes? Como cuando no puedo controlarme y termino golpeando a un tipo que me colmó la paciencia. No lo pensé, y cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos comiéndonos la boca.

[Uh… ya veo]

Se limitó a contestar sin saber qué decir.

—Mi cabeza daba vueltas y mi corazón latía muy fuerte, sentía como que se iba a caer al estómago e iba a terminar escupiéndolo con todo y los intestinos, ¿sabes? Apenas y podía respirar y todo se veía muy raro… como… ¿si me hubiera drogado? No sé, nunca he usado drogas, pero la sangre me hervía en las venas y parecía que corría más rápido de lo normal… y ahí estaba ese cabrón… ¡Riéndose el muy hijo de puta! y la maldita risa no dejaba de sonar en mi cabeza como disco rayado…. Y entonces lo acorralé en un callejón y tomándolo de la camisa lo aventé contra la pared. Y me miraba el muy cabrón con esa sonrisa burlona que me dan ganas de quitarle a puñetazos. Estaba jadeando, igual que yo, completamente exhausto, y me miraba muy fijo, sabía que eso sólo me iba a joder más y aún así seguía sonriendo, todo sudado y con la ropa un poco desgarrada… y entonces… de repente, de la nada… me pareció totalmente… totalmente… sexy. —silencio. No se escuchó el tecleo de la pantalla táctil. Shizuo suspiró — Y en vez de retorcerle el pescuezo como debí haber hecho… lo besé.

[Él…. ¿él qué hizo?]

Shizuo dio una jalada más, aspirando el humo hasta no poder más, y cerró los ojos con suavidad. Entre el silencio y el negro de no ver nada, recordó. Cada sensación. El aroma penetrante que tan sólo el informante poseía. El tacto de su espalda bajo sus manos, la cadera en la otra, sus dedos deslizándose entre las hebras doradas, el calor del cuerpo menudo contra el propio, la suavidad de esos finos y pálidos labios, el tacto imposible de sentir de otra forma más que con un beso. La adrenalina, esa misma adrenalina que le recorre como electricidad por todo el cuerpo al perseguirse uno al otro, la excitante sensación de peligro, embargándole el pecho. El sabor peculiar y único de su saliva, las lenguas chocando, enredándose, luchando una con la otra con tantas ganas como se trataban de matar de verdad. Y la impresión de olvidarse del mundo entero, de absolutamente cualquier pensamiento racional, olvidarse hasta del propio nombre y la madre misma, dejando nada más en existencia que el contrario. La consciencia difuminada al grado de sentir fusionarse.

—El muy marica correspondió, me metió los dedos entre el cabello y se me restregó como adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas. Y podía sentir… su lengua… adentro de mi boca… chocando con la mía… y sabía que estábamos compartiendo saliva, hasta se escurría pero en vez de darme asco… sabía bien… ¡Dios! ¿Cómo es posible que tener la asquerosa saliva de la pulga en la boca no fuera repulsivo? Yo no podía seguirle bien el ritmo… Mierda, ¿dónde carajos aprendió a besar así? Olvídalo, no quiero averiguarlo. Entonces me empujó para alejarse y respirar con sonoros jadeos… al parecer yo aguanto más sin respirar…. —paró y se quedó en silencio a meditar un momento —¿Crees que debí haberlo asfixiado así?

[Mmm… no, no creo que eso hubiera sido buena idea]

—… ¿Qué carajos me sucedió? —la miró, la miró y ella sólo encontró consternación en su rostro. Y le vio los ojos y pudo verlos turbados como agua sin mareas a la que se le ha aventado una piedra. En ese instante se sintió terrible. Terrible por no poder hacer o decir nada que fuera a mejorar la situación, porque esto estaba fuera de su control. Estaba fuera del control de las manos de cualquiera. Era algo de Shizuo y de Izaya, y sólo de ellos dos. Y no había voz en la faz de la tierra que pudiera hacer entrar en razón a ninguno de los dos. Porque ahora era capaz de ver la fogosa pasión con la que se anhelaban el uno al otro. Tan sólo estaba segura de que todo eso acabaría mal. Y le pareció tan humano, tan incomprensible, que ya no sabía ni qué pensar.

[No lo sé… pero, ¿después de separarse qué pasó?]

—Uh… yo estaba muy aturdido, pero... creo que él también. Estaba… ¿pálido? No sé, pero parecía muy desorientado y se fue caminando algo tembloroso y torpe… yo sólo me quede pasmado como idiota viéndolo desaparecer. Entonces me llevé las manos a los labios… porque todavía sentía los suyos sobre los míos como si me siguiera besando. Y ahora… pienso en eso cada segundo del maldito día, incluso sueño con eso, es de lo más perturbador, trato de olvidarlo, ignorarlo, enterrarlo en lo más profundo de la consciencia, pero me acosa y me estoy volviendo loco. ¿Qué carajos se supone que significa? ¿Por qué rayos me atrae la pulga… de _esa_ forma? ¿Por qué carajos me correspondió?

[Shizuo, yo no creo que debas darle tantas vueltas al asunto, no creo que para él haya significado gran cosa. No le dejes ver ni por un segundo que te afecta, porque entonces lo va a usar en tu contra, ya sabes cómo es él… y si acaso algo significó para él, lo más probable es que finja demencia y se burle de ti…]

—Jeh… ya veo. De su boca no obtendré ni una sola respuesta… ¿acaso no puede ser honesto por una vez en su vida?

* * *

—¡Jajajajajajajjajajajajjajajajajajajjajajajajajaja! —ríe, dando vueltas en su silla de ruedas negra hasta sentir el estómago revuelto. Era una risa ácida. Una risa burlona, una risa llena de frustración, pero sobretodo cargada de una tremenda ironía. Entonces se agarra de la esquina del escritorio donde se encontraba un gran monitor de pantalla de plasma y lo usa para impulsarse hasta la pequeña mesa en medio de la sala. Se agacha y toma de entre las piezas en un tablero de shogi, el rey blanco de un ajedrez. Del bolsillo saca un encendedor, lo enciende y pone la llama en la cabeza de la pieza. Deja de reír y observa la madera comenzar a arder. En su rostro hay una expresión dura, de seriedad total. Una expresión llena de rencor, de odio, de coraje, de impotencia. Podía perder el control, agarrar el escritorio y aventarlo por la ventana, como hubiera hecho Shizuo Heiwajima. O podía mirar la madera del rey que lo representaba consumirse lento y en silencio, sintiéndose pudrir por dentro.

—Te odio —pronuncia un susurro con notorio resentimiento en la voz —Te odio —repite más fuerte —¡Te odio! —exclama —¡TE ODIO! —grita, y al momento de pronunciar la última sílaba se le quiebra la voz. Se le quiebra todo, y se da cuenta que está llorando. Sonríe de lado —Te odio tanto…. —pero sus ojos ya no muestran furia, y su voz se vuelve a convertir en suaves murmullos. Y se queda muy quieto, con la mirada fija en las llamas, pero en realidad perdida en ningún punto, completamente ausente. Sólo hasta que sintió el fuego acercarse a sus dedos le sopló a la pieza y la aventó sin fuerzas al suelo. Y siguió mirando como si siguiera ahí, absorto en sus cavilaciones.

Era terriblemente absurdo e injusto. Lo había vuelto a hacer. Había vuelto a hacer algo incomprensible e impredecible, algo que no se hubiera podido imaginar, algo con lo que sólo se limitaba a fantasear en la intimidad de sus sueños. ¿Por qué había hecho algo como eso? ¡Besarlo! ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando lo besó? Estúpido Shizu-chan… tan imbécil que era incapaz de captar la locura y el desenfreno de su corazón que amenazaban con acabar con la poca cordura de la que se podía jactar. Calentándole la piel y provocando que la ropa quemara, deseando con desespero hallarse en su cama. Se llevó las yemas de los dedos a los labios y las pasó por estos con tortuosa lentitud, recreando mentalmente cada sensación que el contacto con los de Shizuo le había provocado. Con un beso. Tan sólo con un beso… podía hacerle perder la razón.


End file.
